Typically, most pieces of jewelry are stored in jewelry boxes which are capable of being locked to protect the contents from being tampered with or misplaced. Most jewelry boxes are compartmentized to segregate different types of pieces, however, the compartments tend to become crowded making it difficult to isolate and compare pieces that might go best with an outfit for a specific occasion. Chain type bracelets and necklaces tend to become entangled and a good bit of time can be consumed in untangling the pieces making the wearer late for appointments or meetings. Similarly, smaller pieces such as pins and matching earrings are also sometimes difficult to find thus further consuming valuable time when the wearer can least afford it.
Even after a number of pieces have been located and removed from the jewelry box, the wearer might be unhappy with the selection and the process of isolating and removing other pieces from the jewelry box must be repeated.
Many people, in addition have favorite pieces of jewelry which are worn frequently if not on a daily basis. These frequently worn pieces are generally not placed in a jewelry box and are simply deposited, when not worn, in any convenient location such as sink tops, the tops of furniture, drawers or the like where they can easily become misplaced and lost.